


The Waltz of You and Me

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Won’t you stop staring at me?Let’s both stand upTake a step and come dance with meOn this lonely stageThat people seem to love so much
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	The Waltz of You and Me

In this dark room  
It’s just you and I  
I’m looking right at you  
Your eyes are deep in a black, swirling ink

Won’t you stop staring at me?  
Let’s both stand up  
Take a step and come dance with me  
On this lonely stage  
That people seem to love so much

He, her, she, him  
Stop thinking about useless things  
And close your mouth  
That never says anything anyways  
Move your feet  
I’m tired, dancing alone

You never learn  
You never learn  
Why do your feet trip and fall  
Over and over  
In the same motion

No ones here for you  
Besides me  
Let’s dance  
Because no one else will dance with us

Lonely little girl  
Staring at nothingness  
When did you become so boring?  
They aren’t paying attention to you, so  
Let’s dance to this waltz  
That reeks of déjà vu 

I heard you love stories  
I’ll tell you a bedtime story when we’re done  
So you can sleep peacefully  
Among the people you made to give your love  
Who don’t exist

You’ve been going for so long  
It’s alright now  
You’ve done good  
I understand  
Only I can say those words to you  
And yet it’s meaningless  
Everything is so meaningless  
Let’s dance so at least you can forget

Drenched in putrid nihilism,  
I’ll cover your eyes and plug your ears  
And hold your hands so they don’t shake  
I’ll plug everything up  
So nothing leaks out 

The music is coming to an end  
Growing slower and quieter while  
The ringing in my ear  
Escalates to a crescendo

I’m a witch that talks to cats  
On this blinding stage I’ll build my grave  
It’s only you and me  
But it looks like we’re too tired to dance anymore

I look straight at you  
And you look straight at me  
Your eyes are deep in a black, swirling ink  
Just like mine


End file.
